


Stained Red

by Princely_Stories



Category: Dororo (2019), Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sequel, Sequel to "White", They/Them pronouns are used for Dororo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Stories/pseuds/Princely_Stories
Summary: Hyakkimaru almost lost another person dear to him.(Sequel to my fic titled "White" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771090/chapters/41932499)





	Stained Red

_Stained Red_

_Sequel to “White”_

 

In the dead of night, Shiro sloppily threw his back against the bark of the tree. Panting, he gripped his Katana with his hand and pressed it close to his chest. He pressed the back of his head against the tree, letting it cool down the back of his lightly sweaty head. The boy had been running away from a demon for what seemed like ever, cutting his legs as he ran through bush and tree limbs. Blood dripped from his forehead and down onto his face, staining his white hair. Shiro, in the back of his mind, joked about washing his hair after all this was over; if he made it out alive. He made slow blinks to try and refocus his vision, vision blurring from the amount of blood he lost. His legs were trembling from the amount of running he had to endure, dropping his blood on the grass below. His hands, already covered in blood, ran down the side of his head and smeared the red liquid on him.

 

Then Shiro heard the demon that chased after him. He felt himself stiffen up, heart racing and hands trembling. To suppress his heavy breathing he quietly slapped his free hand over his mouth, the rusty taste of his blood hitting his lips. He could hear the sound of that demon rustle in the bushes, breaking tree limbs in search for him. For days they were tracking the demon plaguing the village they were still at, and when they finally found it it had some of it's friends with it and disappeared, leaving the group to fight two unimportant demons. The priest was to defend Dororo, going to defend the child if one of the demons broke through and attacked them. That left Shiro and Hyakkimaru to fight the two, each taking one as the other fought the other demon. Sure, Shiro could take down _men_ much larger then him, but this demon was bigger than anything he's ever fought. He found himself struggling, slammed to the ground as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

 

That's when the demon started it's way to Hyakkimaru, who was already struggling to fight the other demon. And once Shiro got on his feet, he realized that if he ran over there he would be too late. So to defend his _lover_ he shouted at the demon, waved his arms in the air to make a scene and distract it. Then once he had it's attention he ran off with it chasing him, ignoring Dororo screaming his name as he ran. He didn't see Hyakkimaru's face, but he knew he induced panic into the boy as he took off. He ran and ran, far away from the group and most likely too far away for Hyakkimaru to locate. He once fell down a hill, wheezing as he hit the ground and groggily got up. That's when he slapped himself against a tree, trying to regain his lost breath...

 

With his bloody and trembling hand covering his mouth, that's when Shiro realized how frightened he really was. He found it hard to conceal his tears, tears running down his bloody and dirty face as his mind screamed that he wasn't ready to die. He wasn't sure if he could run more, or if he could even _fight_ but he knew he was going to have to risk his life with whatever choice he decided. Stay there, fight, or run would risk his life, and quite possibly kill him if his wounds did not. Shiro was trying his best to calm himself down, tears now all gone as his hand fell to his side. The knot in his stomach dissipated, somehow finding his confidence deep inside him as he pushed himself off the tree. Shiro yelled at the demon to gain it's attention, watching it's head snap at him and let out a screech. It ran to him, Shiro raised his Katana and charged... then thought of earlier today.

 

 

_Earlier_

 

“This is how you spell my name,” Shiro said, drawing his name into the dirt. Shiro watched Hyakkimaru raise his hand to touch the dirt, feeling the kanji of Shiro's name before nodding his head.

 

“This is how you spell your name, right?” Shiro asked before writing Hyakkimaru's own name in the dirt, wondering if he would get it right the first time. Just like before, Hyakkimaru raised his hand to feel it, then nodded as he smiled.

 

Shiro beamed. “Great! Not only do we know each other's names, we can spell them now too!” He said excitedly, kissing the side of Hyakkimaru's head to show how excited he was. This caused Hyakkimaru to blush a little, returning the favor by copying what Shiro just did.

 

“Shiro, write my name on the ground! I want aniki to know how to spell mine!” Dororo piped into the conversation, flopping down next to both of their older companions. They stared at Shiro brightly, smile stretched across their face as they were fascinated by learning that Shiro could write.

 

Shiro nodded with a grin. “Alright.” He started drawing in the dirt again, writing out the kanji for Dororo's name. After he was finished, he looked at him. “Is that right?”

 

Dororo nodded, and Hyakkimaru put his hand over it and processed. Then he pointed at them with his other hand, and that caused Dororo to become excited. They went on and on about Hyakkimaru learning their names in kanji, exclaiming stuff about how smart Hyakkimaru is. The group was out in the wilderness again, tracking the demon that was plaguing the village they were close by to. They were taking a break from walking, finding a good spot that had the morning sun's light showing through the trees and down on them. The birds were chirping around them, some scurrying off at the sound of Dororo's excited shouts.

 

“Oho, I thought I heard a familiar voice.”

 

Shiro was alerted to the sound of someone talking, their footsteps approaching them. Dororo stopped yelling, looking toward the old man who just walked over. Hyakkimaru did the same, seeming to know who this man was.

 

“Priest!” Dororo shouted, running up the old man. This man was unfamiliar to Shiro, and he raised an eyebrow at the man and Dororo's action. Who was this?

 

The old man seemed to notice the other, new soul that was with him. He saw as Shiro sat up, Hyakkimaru copying the same motion Shiro did and stood next to him. “Who might this be?” The old man asked, looking at him.

 

Shiro politely walked up to him, now standing just in front of the old man as he extended his hand to shake it. “I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you...”

 

“Biwamaru.” Was his response, shaking the young boy's hand. After shaking his hand, he looked to the bright, little soul of Dororo. “I assume he has begun to travel with you two as well.”

 

Dororo nodded. “Yup! He's been traveling with us for a while now. Isn't that right, aniki?” The child looked to Hyakkimaru, who just walked up next to Shiro. The boy nodded, and Biwamaru took note of the look of their souls as they were next to each other. While he could not see the expression on Shiro's face, his eyes held love for the boy next to him.

 

“What are you three doing?” The priest asked, now taking interest in what they were doing in the woods so early. And, since he heard Dororo all excited, he wondered what the commotion was about.

 

“We're tracking the demon that is around the village. We're taking a break, though.” Dororo answered.

 

“I was teaching Hyakkimaru how to write my name, as well as Dororo's.” Shiro also chimed in for an explanation, explaining why they were stopped instead of wandering.

 

Biwamaru nodded. “I see we have been after the same demon, then.” He said, then pointed a stick he carries around to a direction. “There are trees that way that have been scratched up, as if something was marking a trail. The stench of blood is all over that place.”

 

That's when all was silent aside from the wind gently blowing, rustling the tree's leaves. The group seemed to be deep in thought, processing that information. They had been trying to find this beast for a while now, and it seemed to turn itself invisible and dodge them. It was avoiding them like the plague because it knew what was coming, and it was smart.

 

“It seems to be the most active during the night. I suggest waiting until then.” Biwamaru was the one to thankfully break the silence.

 

“So, are you suggesting we wait here until night?” Shiro asked, seeming to be perplexed. They would have a while to wait if so, considering it was still technically morning...

 

But Biwamaru shook his head. “I suggest you _wait_ until it's night in the village. Stay at an inn, prepare yourself – anything you want.”

 

Shiro found himself wondering what they would do in that amount of time. In that time they could do so much; such as eat, bathe, and just hang out... but he knew how anxious Hyakkimaru was to get his body back together again. Shiro knew he wanted to be whole again, and sitting around and waiting wasn't going to do much for him. Truth be told, being inside where it's much better would be very nice, and having a hot bath would be very pleasant... So instead of waiting around for something that was more than likely nocturnal, they made up their minds to leave the forest and back to their inns and just relax. It was the better thing to do, considering everyone's nerves were most likely fire with anticipation and anxiety.

 

 

It was quiet in the bathhouse, for Shiro found himself alone. Truthfully he was rather thankful that he was alone, the quiet bringing him peace. Nothing but the sounds of the water filled his ears, feeling at peace as he sat in the hot water. White hair floated around the hot water, nose just barely above the water and knees sticking up out of the water. He wasn't too comfortable sharing his body to people, however the only person he'll ever show his nude body to was going to be Hyakkimaru when he got his sight back. Shiro didn't mind too much about that, considering he loves and trusts him so much.

 

Shiro breathed steadily, allowing the hot water to soothe his aching muscles. He could feel the water press into his sides, on his hips, his thighs... and he felt rather comfortable. He lifted his head out from the water and grabbed his comb that laid near him. Brushing his white hair, Shiro untangled the tangles that made themselves at home in his silky hair. His wet, curly hair was still curled around his face, laying in peace as he brushed it out. When finished, Shiro placed the comb back down and wished he could stay there for a little while longer, but he knew he needed to get back to his room. Hyakkimaru knew where he was, but he was most likely growing more and more anxious as the time went by that they weren't with each other. At the mere thought of that alone, Shiro felt himself smile because of how much protection Hyakkimaru held for him. It made him feel worth it, and that he was so precious to someone else.

 

The water sploshed around Shiro as he got up, exiting the bath he was in. He grabbed his towel and began to dry himself, letting it dab the water off of his body. When he was dry he grabbed his kimono and put it back on, slipping his gloves on afterwards. Since his hair was still wet, he didn't tie it back up and intended to let it dry naturally before putting it back up. He grabbed his belongings and left the bathhouse, leaving just before the bathhouse became busy once again. Shiro mentally grinned, praising himself for arriving and leaving at just the right times. He preferred to have his baths in peace, quiet, and lonesomeness, without the loud noises of other men in the same room. To him, baths were meant to be a time for peace; not a time for holding someone to hold another person's head under the water to see how long they can stand it.

 

As Shiro walked back to his room, towel in hand, his hair danced around his head. Because it was down, and because it was long meant it was to be swaying ever so slightly. Surely everyone with long hair had that happen, even tied up it could very well happen. Shiro had left Hyakkimaru alone in the room with Dororo to keep him company in his absence. The priest had told them he would meet them at the edge of the forest at dusk, but until then they would just have to enjoy themselves in town. They had no idea what the priest would do before that time, but still respected his privacy.

 

When Shiro opened the door to the room, he looked in to see that Hyakkimaru didn't move from his original sitting position on the floor. Dororo, on the other hand, was laying on their back on the ground looking rather exasperated. But they were both alerted to the sound of the door opening, heads shooting up to the direction of the noise. When Shiro closed the door, his eyes made contact with Hyakkimaru and he smiled. He watched as Hyakkimaru own small, awkward smile stretched across his lips in delight.

 

“So, what have you two been doing?” Shiro asked, setting his towel down on the table in the room.

 

“Aniki won't speak to me.” Dororo grumbled, crossing their arms over their chest in frustration. “It seems like you're the only one who can get him to talk! It's not fair.” They pouted.

 

Shiro laughed, a faint pink blush now on his cheeks. “I have the magic touch, I guess.” He said, sitting down next to Hyakkimaru. Then, he looked out the window of the room. “We've got a couple of hours until dusk. What do you think we should do before then?”

 

Dororo shook his head. “No idea. I'm bored but there's nothing to do!”

 

Shiro chuckled before flopping down on the ground on his back, arms supporting his head. “Guess we'll just have to wait.”

 

 

Now it was finally nighttime, and that meant the searching can start back up again. Alongside the priest, the group was now searching for the demon. Biwamaru was leading them to the sight that he was talking about earlier, and the group was walking in a silence. Biwamaru was in the front of the group, for had to lead them, Dororo right behind him, Hyakkimaru and Shiro walking next to each other behind Dororo. The sounds of their feet hitting the ground beneath them and the forest's animals were the only sounds that were made, no one was talking. Because of how close they were to the sight, it was clear that perhaps the demon was still around this area. They had to be quiet if they were to hear it.

 

But before they could get to the sight, they heard the sound of a loud screech of something big. The group immediately stopped walking, heads whipping around in all directions. It was the exact same roar they heard a few days ago, and it was cause for alarm. Shiro had his hand on his Katana, ready to pull it out and fight if proven necessary. Hyakkimaru was able to see the giant, red soul off into the distance and his weapons were drawn, ready to fight.

 

That's when they saw it. From the trees, large, claw-like hands moved the trees right out from the ground and moved them aside. There, it was revealed; a bat like face with large fangs and horns, serpent like body with front arms, on it's back was a pair of wings. It stuck it's head up into the air and began to screech; not at them, but it was as if...

 

_Shit._

 

Hyakkimaru was about to charge at the beast, but Shiro was the one to pull him back to stop him. “Wait!” He said, causing Hyakkimaru to look at him with an expression that looked irritated and confused. “It _wants_ you to charge at it! It's calling for help! Only a cornered animal that knows it met it's match would use such a tactic!”

 

And Shiro would be proven right. Hyakkimaru's eyes widened before getting out of Shiro's grasp, charging at something from behind. Before Shiro could turn around, he heard the sound of Hyakkimaru's swords clang against something from behind. The demon called for backup, sure enough; and it's backup was just about to chomp of Shiro. But luckily, Hyakkimaru was able to fend it off before it's claws and mouth could reach Shiro. The white haired boy looked shocked for a minute, quickly whipping his head to look at the demon, who was now flying away. Behind it was now another, a lowly ghoul that was to do it's master's bidding. Shiro grabbed his Katana and and ran to the front, Tohen's blade hitting the beasts hand and slapping it away.

 

“Biwamaru, get Dororo to safety! I'll fend it off!” Shiro yelled, swinging his sword to drive the beast back so the priest could get Dororo into the safety of the forest.

 

Dororo was reluctant on being practically dragged the forest, but everyone there knew that they were too young and inexperienced on fighting. But now they were in the forest instead of out on the path, and Biwamaru was there to defend Dororo if one of the ghouls broke through.

 

As Shiro's sword clanged onto the beast's hard hide, he realized the the skin of this creature felt as though it was made of the same materiel as a Katana. That was a problem, considering nearly it's entire body was made up of skin that was nearly impenetrable. But even with knowing that, Shiro just kept slashing at the beast in hopes he would do some sort of damage. But as the beast's hand came up and it him, he found that his arms were knocked into the air. The other ghoul's hand came up and hit Shiro right in the chest, causing the boy to get the air knocked out of him. He was viciously kicked to a tree, back colliding with it right before he fell. Shiro wheezed, gasping for air as his vision blurred, hearing his name being cried out by Dororo. He felt blood trickle down his arm; his arm had cut him in the impact.

 

When Shiro's vision was stabilized, he saw the beast now walking to where Hyakkimaru was. He was struggling to fight the other demon, both swords blocking it's hands as he was being nearly pushed to the ground. Somehow Shiro managed to push himself up, but he realized he wouldn't make it in time if he ran to Hyakkimaru. So, he tried something else.

 

“Hey! _HEY!!_ ” Shiro yelled at the beast, waving his hands all over the place to gain it's attention. Sure enough, the beast turned it's head to look at Shiro with a screech of interest. Now he got it's attention, and he picked his sword up off the ground. It began to run at him, and Shiro took off with it behind him.

 

“ _Shiro!_ ”

 

Dororo screamed his name in absolute horror, watching as he ran off with the ghoul giving chase. Shiro knew he had to isolate this ghoul, and he had to run away. In the wake of his run, Shiro put the sword away in case of accidentally cutting himself again. With a hand pressed to his injury, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Twigs and thorns cut up his legs, but he would just have to endure it. Then his foot slipped, and he was plunging down a rather large and steep hill. When he reached the bottom, blood dripped down his head as the wind was once again knocked out him. A tree branch was stuck in his side, and he knew he had to rip it out if he was going to continue running. So Shiro pulled the tree branch out, got up and continued to run with the ghoul still chasing him...

 

 

_Present time_

 

Shiro had a hunch he wasn't going to survive this. But despite that, he was going to fight this monster even if it meant they would die together. As he charged, he realized there was one place not covered by steal; the belly. The ghoul lunged at him, jumping into the air and Shiro slid on the ground. His Katana made contact with it's underside, ripping it apart and it crashed into a tree. It was amazing how little blood Shiro gained on him, and he thought of that as he stood up. The beast was _still_ alive; and it got up, turning itself around to face Shiro. But now it was bleeding, and if Shiro could keep this up for a little while longer, it would eventually bleed out. But, Shiro knew he was bleeding too; and he could very well bleed out with this beast.

 

It charged again, and Shiro raised his sword up to block it. The vibration of his sword and the claw of the beast made his hands vibrate, gasping as it did so. But the boy had another problem; the other hand. Once again it smacked the teen, and in the process of being flung he somehow managed to keep a grip on his sword. Once again he was smacked against a tree, but this time, blood filled his throat as he coughed it up. Shiro was breathing heavily, the pain in his chest made him realize he most likely had a few broken ribs. Groggily, he planted the sword into the ground and forced himself up, but he weakly pressed his side into the tree. Shiro tried his best to push himself off the tree, getting into another fighting stance, but it was all futile. His vision was blurry, his ankle sprained from the impact, and a few ribs were broken. He fell to his knees, dropping his sword as he bent over in a fit of coughs. He couldn't open up one of his eyes, for too much blood had poured from his forehead and onto the eyelid.

 

_Is this where I die..?_

 

As Shiro sat there, waiting for the ghoul to deliver the final blow, he heard the faint sound of Hyakkimaru giving a loud battle cry. It was muffled, Shiro's ears ringing so much he couldn't process anything that was happening around him. He could barely make out the cry of his name from Dororo, barely making out the child's face as they dropped to their knees in front of him. But the teen knew it was them; he had been saved by Hyakkimaru, who was now savagely fighting the ghoul in rage.

 

Shiro weakly smiled at the child. “Doro... ro...” His voice was filled with a wheeze, weak from all he had to endure. He fell to his side on the ground, far tired from everything. He wanted to sleep...

 

“Priest! What do I do?!” Dororo yelled, panic heavy in their voice as they pressed their hands into Shiro's bloody side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

 

Biwamaru looked at Shiro, noticing how dim his soul was becoming. But, he could see how hard he was struggling to hold onto his life, as if he still thought of all the things he still wanted to do. The priest felt sorry for the boy and all he had to go through on this night. His head whipped to Hyakkimaru, who was stabbing the already dead beast. “Hyakkimaru!” He yelled.

 

Hyakkimaru breathed shakily, snapping his head into the direction of the noise. But he calmed down, his eyes widening when he saw how dim Shiro's soul was becoming. He got off the ghoul and picked his arm off the ground, putting it back on as he ran to his now dying lover. He was crying, and he was so terrified of going through this again...

 

Hyakkimaru dropped to his knees, arms wrapping around Shiro as he picked his head up off the ground. Behind him, Dororo was panicking and crying to Biwamaru, scared out of their wits. Hyakkimaru found himself bawling his eyes out as he cradled Shiro's head to his chest, running a hand through his white hair as he rocked himself back and forth. Shiro, with his eyes still opened, found himself crying as well as he tried his best to breathe. He looked at Hyakkimaru, a hand pressing the side of his face, and that made Hyakkimaru stop rocking and looked at the boy. He felt Shiro's lips press to his, just before feeling his head fall, the hand falling from his face and to the ground...

 

Shiro didn't remember anything after that; except for feeling safe in Hyakkimaru's arms, just before falling into darkness...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro's eyes groggily fluttered open slightly, and he did not recognize the roof of the room he was laying in. He had no idea where he was, the only thing he _did_ know was what he felt. He felt the bandages wrapped around his head, side, leg, and arm. He felt how painful it was in his chest, and how tired he really was. Shiro realized it was day time, and he had no idea how he was still alive after how many injuries he gained, and how much blood he lost. He slowly turned his head to the side, and his eyes fell onto Hyakkimaru's form. His side was facing Shiro, hands into his lap and his head was down, as if he was in thought.

 

With a shaky breath, tears stinging in his eyes, he called out to him. “Hyakkimaru...”

 

Hyakkimaru's head shot up at the voice he very well, head snapping to the direction. His eyes were wide, wide in realization that his lover was awake. The tears ran down his face and Shiro heard him let out a loud sob, rushing over to his side. His arms wrapped around Shiro and lifted his head into his chest, burying his head into Shiro's hair and crying. He sobbed, holding Shiro protectively. The white haired boy found himself letting a few tears fall from his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around Hyakkimaru. The two held each other like that for a while, and Shiro listened to Hyakkimaru's heartbreaking sobs.

 

Shakily, Shiro lifted his head off of Hyakkimaru's chest and pressed their lips together. As they kissed, it was desperate and needy from both parties, Shiro's hands cupping Hyakkimaru's face as the other's arms were wrapped protectively around him. When they pulled away, Shiro smiled both weakly and sadly as he wiped Hyakkimaru's tears with his thumbs.

 

“I'm so sorry I made you worry,” Shiro said, regret and remorse heavy in his voice.

 

 _'Why did you do that?'_ Hyakkimaru signed on Shiro's arm, still obviously not use to the fact that he could talk.

 

“Because I didn't want that ghoul to kill you, not when you still have so many things you need to achieve.” Shiro told him. “But, I realize now how selfish I was being. I worried you so much, and I nearly got myself killed. I almost put you back in that position you were in with that girl...”

 

Hyakkimaru sniffled, more tears threatening to fall from him. _'I failed you.'_ He signed.

 

Shiro shook his head, horror in his eyes at what Hyakkimaru just told him. “No, none of this is your fault. It is I who has failed you. I was so blinded by my selfishness and I did not realize I would have died. Deep down to my core I knew I couldn't fight that thing alone, but I still went through with it because I wanted you to live, but did not give a damn about my own life.”

 

More tears fell down Hyakkimaru's cheeks as Shiro talked, feeling deeply regretful and angry at himself for nearly allowing death to take the person he loved. Had he not learned his lesson from what happened to Mio? Had he not been more cautious and protective enough? Hyakkimaru was blabbering, wishing his tongue would stop misbehaving for a second so the words would come out of his mouth...

 

Shiro began to shush him, running his hand down Hyakkimaru's hair as he cooed into his ear. He kissed Hyakkimaru's temple, trying his best to comfort him. He nuzzled him lightly. “Please, love, do not blame yourself for my actions. This was not in your control. You _saved_ my life, Hyakkimaru. If you had not arrived in time to kill that ghoul, it would have killed me and probably eaten me. You are not to blame; for in fact, you're my savior, my _hero_. For that, I owe you my life.”

 

By Shiro's mere words alone, Hyakkimaru was now crying again. He felt comforted by what Shiro told him, feeling all of his blame disappear. They continued to hold each other, Hyakkimaru crying as Shiro nuzzled his head into his neck. Shiro rubbed his back soothingly and affectionately, allowing him to just let it all out. Before long, all the tears had been dried and calmness was now in the room.

 

Shiro's ears picked up on the sound of feet running to them, and he looked at the entrance of wherever they were. Dororo stood at the entrance, panting, and they began to cry when they saw Shiro returning their gaze.

 

“Shiro!” Dororo yelled, running up to the boy before hugging him as well.

 

Now Shiro had two people hugging and practically squeezing him, cutting off the air of his lungs. And what's worse, Shiro felt pain in his chest. Oh, right; he had broken some of his ribs from the fighting a while back.

 

“Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts, quit it!” Shiro yelled in a pained voice.

 

Dororo's eyes widened. “S-sorry!” They stammered, letting go of their still injured friend. Shiro wheezed, hand pressed to his chest to soothe the burn.

 

“Jeez, for a little thing, you can sure squeeze the life out of people!” Shiro said, joke sprinkled in his voice before he let out a small laugh. But as he stopped laughing, questions piled in his mind. “Shit, hold on; where are we? How long was I out? How am I alive?”

 

“Aniki carried you out of the woods, and we found this old barn. It was the priest's idea, because he thought you were going to die if we continued going without wrapping your wounds. He was able to patch you up and I ran to find a doctor in the village. You were out for three days. Aniki didn't leave your side once, we barely got him to eat.” Dororo answered all Shiro's questions.

 

Shiro processed all the information. He was out for three days and was treated by both Biwamaru and a doctor they somehow got out here. He was surprised that he didn't bleed out, because he was surely convinced he was going to die.

 

Shiro sighed and shook his head, then looked at Hyakkimaru. “You should eat something. You look very pale...”

 

“I'm cooking something right now!” Dororo said, standing up. Then they ran out, perhaps to the fire that was cooking whatever they were making.

 

Shiro pressed a hand to his chest and sunk further into Hyakkimaru's lap. He peacefully laid there, enjoying the feeling of Hyakkimaru's hand running through his hair. Shiro then looked at Hyakkimaru, his eyes full of love for the other boy, then sitting up slightly to kiss his lips. Their lips moved together, kissing each other deeply, their love for one another heavy in their minds. When Shiro pulled away, he was giving the same, loving stare he was giving Hyakkimaru before he started to kiss him. A faint, small pink blush was on his cheeks, smile widening as he saw Hyakkimaru's own smile plastered on his features.

 

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
